


【mob和】琢磨和秀一和我（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 亲爹/ R/ 短，划水- threeway⚠️注意





	【mob和】琢磨和秀一和我（R）

 

秀一和琢磨刚从超市回来，一个锁好车，一个把滑板竖在门口。

 

他们倒是很合得来，领养琢磨时我还担心年龄相近的男孩们是否会因为琐碎的小事吵上好几天的架。

 

确实很合得来，在床上也是。但也会吵架，只不过他们最擅长的就是把所有的过错都推给我，怪我在哪一天冷落了谁，在什么时候没有听谁说话。

  
  


比如现在，秀一把玩着新拿到的录像机，不让我离他太近，说如果压在他身上的话会把光都挡住，什么都录不上了。琢磨在一旁附和，说都怪我马上要出差了，那么久不回家，他们总要找点录像看看。

 

琢磨从边上凑过来和我接吻，我的性器还埋在秀一体内，他们兴致都很高。秀一把镜头对着我们交合的地方，琢磨觉得别扭，接过录像机，半跪在我们边上，趴在秀一的身上，用镜头对着自己，含进了秀一还显得青涩但早就挺立起来的性器。

 

秀一的小洞里紧了紧，他的大腿被琢磨抓着，琢磨故意啧出水声，把性器整根吞进去。我也把阴茎全部操进了他身体里。秀一被前后一齐的快感刺激得有些不知所措，画画的手捏上自己的乳尖，小巧的乳头被他自己扯得变形。另一只手捂着自己的嘴，他总是羞于发出呻吟，即使前端都快要射出体液，琢磨像是舔棒棒糖似的，握着根部，用肉红色的舌头一下下舔舐着顶端，还不忘用录像机记录下这些。

我的性器被秀一牢牢裹住，操到敏感处时他的大腿会夹着我的腰，轻轻打着颤。琢磨帮我按着他的腰，有些屈起身子的姿势方便我操干敏感处，于是对着那里进攻。才几下他就不行了，遮掩不住咿唔的声音，大腿夹得更紧，手也按着琢磨的头，想让他把自己的性器都含进嘴里。小穴里敏感点周围的软肉都蠕动起来，让我抵着那儿又抽插了两下，埋在深处享受他身体筋挛而带来的快感。

他射进了琢磨的嘴里，琢磨也不介意，把那些精液咽下去，随意地把录像机推给我，转到一旁和秀一接吻。琢磨的屁股正好对着我，我刚强忍着没有射在秀一的小洞里，为的就是可以好好享用琢磨。

 

琢磨趴在了秀一身上，两人的性器抵在一起。琢磨晃着腰，性器磨着秀一的小腹，撅起屁股让我用手指帮他扩张。他事前自己玩过了，手指很容易地就进入了，软肉像往常一样紧紧包裹着。由于一手拿着相机，我只能换成大拇指浅浅地在穴口抽插，用手掌盖住他的臀瓣，屈起手掌捏起一块软肉，我弯腰咬了一口变得有些红，像桃子似的臀瓣，他惊叫了一声，又在秀一耳边笑起来。

我从床边拿了一个小号的按摩棒给他们，琢磨把它推进了秀一的小洞里，被操得还无法闭合的小洞吞下了那个按摩棒，琢磨又摸索着把震动开到小档，秀一遮掩着的呻吟又响起来。

 

我撸动了两下性器，抵在琢磨的小洞口，慢慢操进去。琢磨被顶得向前晃了几下，他乖乖地趴在秀一身上，因为我的动作，他们的性器压得更紧，两人都小声地浪叫起来。我握着琢磨的腰，把他按在我的身上，玩滑板的少年腰上的肌肉很好摸，纤细又不显得瘦弱。小口的褶皱被撑平，我的性器也完全送了进去。

秀一的琢磨相互照顾起对方的乳首来，他们不介意我冷落了哪里，因为两人会自行解决，有时还比我在时玩得更加开心。琢磨被我磨到敏感的部位，含着秀一乳头的小嘴模模糊糊地叫起来，嘴里呼出的热气又刺激秀一握着两人性器的手撸动得更快。  
  


相机记录下了一切，但滴滴滴的提示音告诉我它的储存卡满了，于是我干脆把相机扔在一边，大开大合地操干起琢磨。这下他们的节奏被我打乱了，两人紧紧抱着对方，秀一体内的按摩棒被我开到了大档，他的腿在我腿边轻轻打颤，琢磨的腰被我按的发红，侧腰甚至留下了指印。

秀一和琢磨正在亲吻对方，他们的吻总是很细致，循序渐进的，只有我在他们身上用力操弄时他们会咬破对方的嘴唇，然后不顾嘴里的腥味大声淫叫起来。琢磨仰着头，腰塌了下去，鼻腔里的呼吸变得沉重起来，我知道他要迎来高潮，便对着敏感的地方猛地操了几下，没有节奏也没有克制。他哑着嗓子挤出一个单一的音节，断断续续地叫声伴随着他腰部和大腿的筋挛，把我夹射在他体内。  
  


我平复了一下呼吸，俯身吻他的背。秀一的按摩棒被他自己抽出来，两个人都颤抖着，也许是一起到了高潮。我从琢磨体内抽离，他还小声叫了一下。琢磨翻身从秀一身上下来，本来粘在两人之间的精液因为突然的离开发出一点水声。两人的身上都是些红痕，有我印上的，不过更多的是他们自己做的。

 

“Daddy，你是不是没有好好录像啊。”琢磨连衣服都没穿，坐在床上翻着相机的相册。

“储存卡满了啊，秀一不是说是新的吗？”我正帮他俩擦身上的液体，正好秀一对上我的视线。

“我插错卡了，这张是给daddy的卡，里面有我们的视频哦。”两个人轻声笑起来，像给我准备了惊喜似的，把相册给我看。里面净是他们自己录的视频，我不在的时候，两个人确实也很合得来。

 


End file.
